This invention relates in general to timers and more particularly to percentage timers.
Percentage timers as known in the art are timers driven on a fixed time cycle in which an adjustment is provided to allow the user to set the time that the switch is open or closed.
One type of percentage timer is shown in the Harris U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,676 dated Mar. 27, 1973. This patent incorporates a stationary switch which drops off a cam to close, and is held closed by a latch. This latch is released by a cam follower riding a second cam. The release point is set by an adjusting cam and follower which bodily shifts the latch cam follower.